Pezuña garra y mano
by lahonestidadenmi
Summary: Un mensaje de Discord para mis lectores.


**Pezuña garra y mano**

Hola habitantes del otro lado del cuarto muro. Aquí su servidor… mentira, no soy su servidor. Solo suena bien.

Han sido tiempos divertidos. Muy divertidos… pero ya llegaremos a eso. No dejare que mi entusiasmo me apure. Todo a su debido tiempo. A pesar que tanto a mí como a ustedes el tiempo les resulte bastante relativo.

Verán. Desde la última vez que me escape de la roca en la que Tía me ha encerrado ya múltiples veces he aprendido mucho, casi tanto como me he divertido. Y una de las dos lecciones que he aprendido es que las historias nacen y existen para contarse. Por eso estoy aquí, para contar una historia.  
Contarla desde el modo y perspectiva únicos que solo yo podría ofrecerles. Para que ustedes, raza curiosa puedan acceder a ella del modo y perspectiva únicos en los que ustedes son capaces de oírla. Más bien leerla si no me equivoco.

¡Oh cuan maravillosos tiempos se han dado! ¡Cuántos cambios! ¡Cuánto caos! El tipo correcto de caos. Esa clase de encrucijadas en las que toda decisión se niega a clasificarse como buena o mala sino que se estanca firmemente en un gris que resembla a ciertas áreas de mi pelaje.

Otra lección que he aprendido es que la fuerza transformadora por excelencia es, y sujeten sus sombreros, el aburrimiento.  
No me malinterpreten ni malentiendan. No estoy negando la fuerza de la necesidad, el amor, el hambre, la amistad, el honor, las lealtades. ¡Lejos de ello! Todas estas fuerzas han jugado un papel indiscutiblemente necesario en los eventos que han azotado este mundo los pasados meses.

Pero esas fuerzas son… ciegas… o más bien estúpidas. Atacan sin dirección, sin estilo, esas fuerzas van y vienen cambiando pequeñas situaciones pero por si solas sencillamente no generan un cambio significativo. Necesitan de una mente aburrida que les de orden y cohesión y las impulse voluntaria o involuntariamente a un final en muchos casos desconocido.

Claro que esta es mi opinión pero dada mi edad, mi título y mi nombre me reservo el derecho de creer que tengo la razón.

Verán lo que ocurrió aquí fue fruto de tres seres aburridos. Seres aburridos que pusieron en movimiento las fuerzas previamente mencionadas y seguramente otras que me he olvidado de comentar sobre ellas.

Ya hace unos cuantos años ya cuando Tía decidió por simple aburrimiento, curiosidad o inquietud traer a ese mono calvo a este mundo comenzó un proceso que culminó en mi libertad. No solo forzada por mi garra sino por común acuerdo… o siendo más honestos forzados por una mano ajena.

Y luego fue mi aburrimiento, pasado el tiempo y agotado de causar pequeñas y medianas situaciones que aunque entretenidas y originales ya no saciaban mi sed de caos… no… yo necesitaba más. Necesitaba a alguien más. Así que del mismo modo que Tía metió su pezuña hace años hace no tanto tiempo pero sin embargo hace no tanto. Yo metí mi garra impulsado por aburrimiento, por inquietud, por curiosidad.

Pero el acuerdo que me mantiene libre también me mantiene preso de más limitaciones de las que me siento cómodo de admitir. No puedo meter mi garra en ciertos asuntos… y para eso decidí pedir _una mano_.

Guie mis asuntos a manos capaces, a aquellas en control del mono calvo. Aquel que ya me ha probado, cosas interesantes pasan cuando juegas con él.

Y para mi suerte podrán ustedes adivinar… él estaba aburrido. Y por aburrimiento, por inquietud, por curiosidad; el decidió seguir mi juego.

Viendo todo lo que ha pasado durante los últimos tiempos no me cabe ni una duda de que Celestia hará gala de una de sus costumbres más antiguas. Moverá uno a uno los hilos para que esta historia como tantas otras se sofoque y muera en el olvido con el paso de los siglos. Si ha sido capaz de permitir que se olvide la existencia de su propia hermana no hay razones para que no repita el proceso con los eventos que han sacudido Equestria recientemente.

Como no podía ser de otro modo ella me prohibió contar la historia en este mundo. Pero como no podía ser de otro modo existe un hueco legal. Nada me prohíbe contar lo que ocurrió a habitantes que viven del otro lado muro.

Como probablemente sepan el mono calvo no quiere contar más lo que le ocurre. Sin importar la excusa que les haya dado a ustedes el verdadero motivo es que tiene vergüenza, que quiere privacidad.

Privacidad que yo no respeto.

No me mientan. Están contentos de que no lo haga. Por eso ustedes me caen bien.

Les permitiré ver lo ocurrido desde los ojos y mente de los destacados seres que han jugado su papel aquí. Sorprendentemente el mono calvo a pesar de interesante no es lo más divertido de esta historia. Verán en primera fila cuantos seres han sido impactados y cuanto lo han sido.

Esta no es la historia de este mono. Hasta donde yo sé ustedes ya la conocen. Esta es la historia de un gran suceso que lentamente se gestó y dio cuando el aburrimiento, la inquietud y la curiosidad llevaron a que cada uno de nosotros, Tía, el mono y yo, nos entrometamos donde no nos llaman.

El toque de una pezuña, el empuje de una garra y la guía de una mano. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que comience una fiesta de la que quiero creer ninguno de nosotros tres conocía el final.

Quizá más tarde que temprano o más temprano que tarde ustedes conocerán esta historia. Y así la salvaré de Tía. Dejándola en el recuerdo de quienes habitan bajo un sol que ella no controla.

Paciencia mis habitantes del otro lado del muro. Esta historia se viene.

Discord.

**Notas de autor.**

Si no has leído "Un psicópata en Equestria" te sentirás un poco perdido. Lo bueno es que tienes aun unos meses para leer esa historia si así lo deseas. Por medio de estos párrafos anuncio a aquellos lectores que me han preguntado y a aquellos que no, que estoy trabajando lento pero seguro en que "Un psicópata en la colmena" vea la luz a mediados de diciembre.  
Perdón por la tardanza pero esta historia aún tiene muchos cabos sueltos que atar y situaciones que pulir.  
Espero no defraudar a demasiados de ustedes.


End file.
